Seis años
by Pilsuk
Summary: Akane una empresaria. Ranma un empresario también. Ambos se reencuentran, ¿Qué gusto tiene la traición cuando el rencor persiste en el tiempo?. ¡Cap.2!
1. Chapter 1

¡Maldición cómo detesta a aquella mujer!.

Suelta un suspiro de resignación, porque bien sabe que los alegatos serían vanos, que el manifestar su ira no le traería beneficio alguno, ¡y es que ya bastante conoce a aquella mujer!...

Y sonríe, ¡JA! , sonríe acomodándose en el respaldar de su silla giratoria y exclama alto, tal y como si proclamara las palabras siguientes:

**-¡No tienes escapatoria, queridísimo 'ex-cuñadito'!** -sonríe aún más y añade**- Las cartas han sido lanzadas y lamentablemente la jugada no te ha favorecido en lo absoluto.**

Sí, la suerte jamás le ha favorecido. Se levanta del asiento en que ha estado debatiendo durante algunas horas, y en silencio dirige sus pasos a la salida en son de una despedida amarga.

**-¡Hey, Ranma!**

Se detiene, sin voltear a mirarla porque de hacerlo podría ceder ante los impulsos de acercarse a ella de un salto, sacarla de su silla y zarandearla con violencia a la vez que le gritaría con vehemencia su sentir, que comprendiera su posición, ¡Que NO quiere ver a esa mujer!.

Y le gritaría además, si el sentido común se le escapa del todo, que su corazón todavía no está preparado, que tiembla ante la idea , y le confesaría también, entre tanta locura, ¡Quién sabe qué verdades! .

**-Sólo preocúpate de vestirte elegante, comportarte, sé educado y eso implica sonreírle y saludarla si es preciso. ¡No te pido más!, sólo sé educado, recuerda que el lugar estará lleno de gente ansiosa por algún espectáculo y NO DEBES ser tú el que se los dé. ¿De acuerdo? .No le des el gusto a mi hermana de verte todavía vulnerable por el asunto.**

Sonríe sarcásticamente y, sin intención de contestar, continúa su trayecto hasta la salida... , y en eso, la puerta se abre de golpe...

Retrocede algunos pasos pasos.

Largo cabello azulado en ondas caen por su espalda, cuerpo de mujer, un rostro pálido y un mirar castaño que se detuvo en el mirar grisáceo de quién pasmado la observa con detención.

Aquella chica con quién hace seis años estuvo dos veces a punto de casarse, aparece ahora de manera abrupta y desconcertante.

Lo reconoce, y él también supo reconocerla al instante.

Ella no cambia su expresión, y como si no lo hubiera visto pasa por su lado en dirección al amplio escritorio.

**-¡Hermana!** - la llama, y golpea el escritorio fulminándola con la mirada- **¡¿Qué significa todo esto? .**

Nabiki, alza ambas cejas sorprendida.

-**¡Vaya! , ¡¿Y a qué se debe esta inesperada visita, Akane?. No te veo desde hace cinco o seis años, y vienes a...**

-**¡No empieces con idioteces, Nabiki!. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tus malditos proyectos no resultaron como deseabas? . ¡¿Sabes cuánto capital invirtió nuestra empresa en tus estúpidos planes! . ¡Demonios!** - sonríe, paseando la mirada por la oficina con exasperación, y luego la volvió a ese rostro impasible- **Sabíamos que no debíamos confiar en ti.**

Nabiki entrecierra sus ojos y separa sus labios para responder, cuando advierte que la figura vestida de terno negro que había estado sentada frente a ella anteriormente, se acerca a pasos lentos para unirse a la plática; por ello se permite sonreír.

A él le dejaría el mal trago de enfrentarse con Tendo Akane, después de todo los infortunios de deben a él.

**-¡Señorita Tendo!**- menciona sarcásticamente, y añade- **Sentimos mucho que esté tan molesta, pero debe usted comprender nuestra situación.**

La aludida entrecierra sus ojos y voltea a encarar a aquel hombre de mirar grisáceo y trenza azabache.

-**¡Señor Saotome! ...-**sonríe, con el mismo sarcasmo con que fue dicho su apellido -** Me temo que NO puedo comprender. Mi empresa está atravesando un momento sumamente crítico, hemos perdido bastante en los estúpidos proyectos de su compañía y gracias a ello ahora debemos más de lo que tenemos a empresas asociadas. ¡Dígame!** - hace un ademán con su mano, provocándolo- **Dígame, ¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto? - **y hace una mueca a modo de sonrisa molesta.

**-Precisamente, la fiesta de mañana sería para dar la dichosa propuesta, pero veo que usted es bastante ansiosa, señorita Tendo** - sonríe, y su molestia bien se puede transmitir en cada palabra disfrazada pobremente de cortesía.

Respira hondamente, intentado calmarse porque de lo contrario la única perjudicada sería ella.

Con la mayor suavidad posible, contesta:

**-¿Y bien?** - se cruza se brazos-** ¿Qué propuesta es esa, señor Saotome? ¡Oh, pero piense bien sus palabras! , no querrá que este asunto llegue a manos de abogados.**

Nabiki frunce el ceño y se irguió en el asiento.

-**¡No hay por qué llegar a tanto!** - expresa él, ofuscado por la posición de ella.

Akane sonríe levemente, y responde:

-**Entonces, piense bien sus próximas palabras. Tenga en cuenta que no es la oratoria, precisamente una de sus cualidades.**

**-En seis años...** -se apresura en contestar, observándola con desmedida seriedad-**... En seis años uno puede pulir perfectamente bien su personalidad, y créame señorita Tendo, que no soy el mismo chico que usted recuerda.**

**-Pues lo mismo digo, señor Saotome**- contesta ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y con la misma precipitación que él.

Se permite sonreír de medio lado y mirarla descaradamente de arriba a abajo, antes de responder un:

-**Ya lo creo.**

Akane lo observa con un ligero escepticismo que él disfruta, y seguidamente ladea el rostro lanzando un: **Desvergonzado.**

Sonríe satisfecho, y Nabiki cree que ya es tiempo de inmiscuirse en la plática.

-**¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Qué interesante rumbo tomó la conversación, sin embargo siento devolverlos al meollo del asunto ...-** se levanta de su asiento, llamando la atención de su hermana y Saotome. Nabiki se dirige a Akane y le dice-** La propuesta será dicha mañana por la noche en la fiesta, es necesario que tu planta ejecutiva esté presente, Akane.**

**-Yo soy la presidenta después de todo, creo que tengo derecho a cier...**

**-¡TE DIJE QUE EN LA FIESTA SERÁ MENCIONADA LA PROPUESTA FRENTE A TODOS!** - la interrumpe, cansada de la situación, harta de la presencia de la peliazul.

La mujer alza la ceja izquierda y se cruza de brazos.

**-¡Vaya! ...¿Tendo Nabiki perdió los estribos?, ¡Eso sí es extraño!.**

**-Han pasado seis años, Akane, como bien dijo mi socio, uno perfectamente puede cambiar en seis años- **Akane entrecierra sus ojos, observando cómo su hermana rodea el escritorio hasta alcanzarla- **y tú hace tiempo que nos dejaste de conocer, tanto a mí, como a Ranma, como a tu familia en general, COMO A TODOS!...Aquí en Japón estás sola, Akane. Lo único que tienes son tus socios y nada más.**

Sonríe y da un paso hacia adelante, teniéndola frente a frente.

**-No necesito más-** desvía la mirada hacia Ranma, quién serio contemplaba el curso de la situación, devuelve la vista a su hermana y le sonríe nuevamente- **Entonces, te veo mañana por la noche.**

Nabiki se cruza de brazos y le informa.

-**¡Cuánto lo siento, hermanita, pero yo no podré ir! Saotome irá en mi lugar.**

**-¡Que valla quién sea!** - exclama ella, apartándose -** Lo único que espero son soluciones, y estaré ansiosa por oír las suyas, y por su bien, espero que me agraden.**

Y sin más, se dirige a la salida a pasos apresurados y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Unos instantes eternos de silencio se establecieron en la oficina, hasta que la mujer comentó.

-**Vaya... Akane está más molesta de lo que recuerdo...**

Ranma asiente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente la puerta por dónde la peliazul había salido.

* * *

Se pasea de un lado a otro con una copa de licor en su mano y la otra en su cadera.

**-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Akane? Me estás volviendo loco** - exclama el hombre de cabellos castaños y verde mirar, que tras dirigirse a la peliazul se bebió de sopetón una copa llena de licor.

La mujer se sienta en el sofá con pesadez, y afirma.

-**Esto será difícil, Ryu**.- y le da otra breve sorbo a su copa**- Incluso más de lo que creí**.

El hombre deja la copa encima de la mesa de centro, y se levanta del sofá para dirigirse a donde Akane se encuentra. Se agacha frente a ella y apoya sus brazos y su rostro encima de los muslos de ella, admirando en silencio a aquella mujer que concentrada en sus pensamientos se termina con lentitud su copa.

-**Hey, ...**-llama su atención, y posa sobre su mejilla su mano grande y masculina- **...Todo estará bien. Aceptaremos su propuesta cualquiera que sea y nos marcharemos cuánto antes de aquí**- habla en un tono bajo, creando un ambiente íntimo entre ambos.

Agarra un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, y con la misma ternura antes expuesta continúa.

-**Esto no te hace bien, Akane. Es demasiado para ti**- se endereza hasta besarla, colocando el mechón de cabeza detrás de su oreja, encontrándose su lengua con la de ella desesperada como si el contacto lo hubiese estado deseando durante cada minuto que estuvo sin ella.

Acerca más su cuerpo al de ella, y la posición de él la da la ventaja de acariciar las redondeadas piernas de ella con sus manos, y la falda de ella, le beneficia también.

Se abre paso entre sus piernas, y ella se sienta más hacia delante queriendo más contacto por su parte.

La falda deja al descubierto la mayor piel posible.

Las manos de ella se aferran al rostro de él, queriendo ahondar el beso.

...La luna llena entrando por el gran ventanal permite brinda al cuarto luz natural ...

La copa vacía de ella resbala por sus dedos y caer a la alfombra color beige.

* * *

-**¡Oh no! MI HIJA, BUAAAAAAAAAA ...**- llora Soun, echándose encima de la mesa a derramar gruesas lágrimas.

Kasumi suspira, y con tristeza desvía la mirada al pequeño niño a su lado sorprendiéndolo in fragante.

**-Con esto no se juega** - advierte en un tono bajo, quitándote el cuchillo de sus pequeñas manos.

El niño la mira con sus grandes ojos castaños, y en silencio vuelve la vista a la mesa antes de anunciar:

**-Tengo sueño, me iré a la cama.**

**-Yo también voy contigo. Debo asegurarme de que te cepilles los dientes** - le dice, levantándose de también.

El niño que ya iba en dirección a la salida, se vuelve a mirar a su madre y llevándose las manos al rostro en una expresión de exasperación cómica, le dice:

-**Mamá, yo ya soy grande -** se cruza de brazos- **tengo CINCO AÑOS, sé que tengo que cepillarme mis dientes- **frunce el ceño, en completo desacuerdo.

**-Pero...**

Ranma se pone de pie, diciendo: **Tranquila Kasumi, yo puedo ir con él y asegurarme de que se los cepille**- le sonríe levemente-** Es mejor que te quedes aquí y platiquen sobre todo esto.**

Kasumi le sonríe en gratitud y vuelve a sentarse en el sitio.

**-Vamos, Sotaro**- le dice, levantándolo en brazos provocando una carcajada de parte del pequeño.

Dirigiéndose a la salida, el pequeño pregunta: **¿Falta mucho para que llegue mi papá, tío Ranma?.**

**-No, creo que hoy le tocaba turno de noche...-** y ambos abandonaron la sala de estar.

Nabiki, levanta la vista finalmente de la taza humeante de té para clavarla en su padre.

-**Papá, ya basta, recuerda lo que mi hermana nos hizo. No merece ni siquiera nuestra compasión-** y aprieta la taza en sus manos.

Kasumi quiso defenderla, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero al pensar en lo que diría no halló defensa alguna, justificación coherente para los hechos.

Soun se enderezó, se secó las lágrimas con violencia y con solemnidad habla.

-**Tienes razón. Lo que tu hermana nos hizo, no tiene perdón. Sin embargo ella sigue siendo mi hija, y a pesar de todo, yo la amo tanto como a ustedes.**

**-¡Pero papá! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** - estalla Nabiki- **¡Nosotras hemos estado siempre contigo!. Kasumi incluso tras casarse no quiso abandonarte, decidió seguir sirviéndote y te dio la posibilidad de que vieras crecer a tu nieto cerca, aunque tuviste la suerte de que Tofú fuera manipulable...**

**-¡Nabiki! -** interfiere Kasumi al oír el término que su hermana utilizó para definir a su esposo.

-**Y yo...-** se apunta a sí misma, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre-** Yo también estoy aquí, no te he dejado y siempre que has tenido aprietos o algo por el estilo te he cooperado, ¿Y ahora nos dices que nos amas igual que a Akane quién nos abandonó marchándose con todo nuestro dinero?. ¡Por favor, papá!.**

Nabiki se levanta y, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, suspirando profundamente en un intento por recobrar la calma.

**-Yo creo que tal vez...-** habla Kasumi-** ...Debemos escuchar a Akane. Ella nos tiene mucho que explicar, y hay que aprovechar que está en Japón.**

El silencio se instaló en el lugar algunos instantes.

Nabiki vuelve a sentarse, y le da un sorbo a su té antes de contestar:

**-Hagan lo que quieran, pero tengan en cuenta lo que les dije hace rato. Akane ya no es la misma chica que recordamos, ha cambiado** - fija su vista en un punto perdido de la mesa-** ...La hubieran visto, tan orgullosa y terca ¡Incluso más que antes!. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse como es debido, sino que llegó y como una fiera me exigió explicaciones y una solución frente al problema-** hace una mueca de desprecio**-** **Ni siquiera el que se haya convertido en una empresaria le ha quitado lo violenta.**

-**Hermana, no te refieras así a Akane**- vuelve a interceder Kasumi a favor de su pequeña hermana- **Recuerda que ella te ha colaborado siempre en tus planes, ahora que su empresa está en banca rota es obvio que pierda los estribos.**

**-Aún así, me ha ayudado pero nunca tuvimos una plática telefónica sobre los negocios a realizar. Todo se trataba siempre entre secretarios u otros ejecutivos, pareciera como si realmente huyera...-** y vuelve a dar otro sorbo de té, sin abandonar el punto fijo encima de la mesa- **Es por eso que me sorprendió tanto verla llegar tan abruptamente a mi despacho estar tarde.**

**-Como sea, yo quiero ver a Akane** - expone Soun su voluntad con seriedad pocas veces vista- **¿Dices que va a estar en la fiesta de mañana, no?.**

Nabiki asiente, pero se apresura en añadir.

**-Pero no creo que sea conveniente tu presencia papá. Queremos que acepte nuestra propuesta y, si es verdad que ha estado huyendo, entonces no es conveniente presionarla.**

**-Pero...**- intentó reclamar.

-**Todo a su debido tiempo, papá-** dice Nabiki, autoritaria.

El hombre de larga cabellera gris, suelta una exhalación resignada.

**-Esa fiesta me tiene preocupada...**- confiesa la joven empresaria, volviendo su vista al té entre sus manos.

**-Y a mí-** dice Saotome, entrando a la sala de estar con las manos en los bolsillos- **Todavía no comprendo por qué debo ir yo a esa fiesta. ¡¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer tú, Nabiki?**- le dice, sentándose en su sitio de siempre.

La mujer se encoge de hombros y responde:

-**Tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-¿Qué cosas?** - cuestiona inquisitivamente el ojiazul.

-**Cosas.**

Ranma, ladea la vista y masculla un inteligible.

-**Oye Ranma, ¿Es verdad que Akane está cambiada?-** le pregunta Soun un tanto intrigado, aunque en sus ojos fácilmente se vislumbra la auténtica preocupación por su hija menor.

Se queda en silencio algunos instantes, siendo firmemente escudriñado por la zagas de Nabiki y esto él lo sabe.

**-Bueno... ahora tiene el cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado... creo que está un poco más alta, quizás más desarrollada que antes** - se encoge de hombros- **en cuánto a su carácter diría que es el mismo, tal vez peor. Sí, definitivamente, es peor -**afirma, rememorando la escena con cierta pesadez.

Nabiki iba a agregar algo más, cuando el celular de Ranma se dejó oír.

Revisa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta hallar el dichoso aparatito gris.

Lo coge y se levanta de la mesa, para abandonar la sala a grandes zancadas.

Kasumi le dirige a Nabiki una mirada interrogativa, a la que ella responde simplemente:

-**Debe ser alguna mujer.**

Tras algunos instantes, Saotome vuelve a asomarse en la sala de estar para anunciar.

-**Saldré**- y desaparece.

Soun revisa el reloj de su muñeca, algo preocupado comenta:

-**Este niño, ya son las once y media de la noche.**

**-No sé de qué te sorprendes, papá** - contesta Kasumi- **Ha salido más tarde todavía.**

El hombre suspira algo frustrado, antes de levantarse de su sitio.

**-Ya sé ... a veces me gustaría tanto volver a los tiempos en los que Ranma y Akane eran dos adolescentes peleadores, ¡Ay, que añoranza, Kasumi! ...**- dice antes de abandonar la sala, dejando a las hermanas Tendo inmersas en otro nuevo silencio.

* * *

Una mañana nublada.

Se sonríe frente al espejo, terminando de peinarse su cabello.

...Sí, reconoce, ha cambiado. Si antes le hubieran predicho en la mujer que se convertiría simplemente se hubiera carcajeado durante días enteros.

Su rostro perfectamente maquillado, su cabello largo y ondulado cayendo por su espalda, y ella sintiéndose bella, ya sin los complejos anteriores que cierto sujeto le proporcionada, no... ¡No más! , ahora es Tendo Akane una mujer hecha y derecha que no se permite humillar, ni manipular, sagaz y calculadora.

**-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? -** le pregunta Ryu, arreglándose la corbata a la vez que se acerca al cuarto de baño donde ella estaba, para recargarse en el marco y deleitarse con una visión más de ella-** ¿Preocupada por la junta de hoy?.**

-**No sé si el resto estará de acuerdo en confiar nuevamente en esa empresa y su dichosa propuesta** - le dice, dejando el cepillo donde estaba para voltearse y mirar a su novio.

-**Todos estarán de acuerdo siempre y cuando tú les ordenes estarlo**- sonríe él por su parte, sabiendo perfectamente el talento autoritario y demandante que Akane posee.

-**No sé...** -suspira pesadamente**- He hecho muy malas inversiones gracias a mi hermana. Creo que he perdido cierto respeto-** sonríe levemente.

Ryu niega con la cabeza, comprendiéndola y se acerca a ella hasta agarrarla por la cintura.

**-Todo estará bien**- y la besa en los labios- **por otra parte ...-**sonríe anchamente, y se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle- **creo que anoche conseguí hacerte olvidar tus problemas, ¿No crees? ... Estuviste increíble, Akane**- y la besa en el cuello de manera prolongada.

La peliazul suelta una carcajada, y con sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Ryu, exclama:

**-¡Ya, ya, detente!** - ríe- **Debemos irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde.**

El hombre, resignado, sonríe con cierto pesar cediendo a las demandas de la joven.

-**Gracias-** le sonríe Akane, antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo en los labios.

Entre besos, Ryo satisfecho le dice: **HEY! No era que te debía soltar porque llegaremos tarde?.**

La peliazul, risueña, se separa de su novio confesándole:

**-Lo siento, no lo resistí**- lo observa directamente a los ojos- **Tú también estuviste increíble anoche**- y le da un piquito en los labios- **Vamos.**

Ryu suspira enamorado, y sigue a aquella mujer a la que define como suya, deleitándose con lo que su traje de ejecutiva puede resaltar en su cuerpo.

Continuará...

* * *

¡HOLA!

Sí, se ve todo bastante mal, ¿no?. Pero todo cambiará.

Esta no es la típica historia de un Ranma y Akane que se separan y luego, al reencontrarse, todo continúa como si nada o uno de ellos todavía sigue enamorado. Nop, ... los dos están más que seguros de que tienen ya resueltas sus vidas, todo el amor que se tuvieron parece haber desaparecido, ¿por qué motivos? Más adelante se irá conociendo detalle a detalle lo que condujo al quiebre de su relación, pero lo que más pesó fue su orgullo.

Al personaje de Akane le he dado más fuerza a las características del que ustedes ya conocen, es decir, doblemente orgullosa, doblemente terca.

Y en fin... , la oscuridad de cada uno es evidente, la manera en que cada personaje ve las cosas es sumamente particular. Es una historia, quizás extraña, pero de amor a fin de cuentas. Ranma y Akane deberán superar demasiadas cosas, para comprender sus errores pasados y sus mismos corazones.

Y eso. Sin más, espero que les haya agradado y que continúen leyendo. Juro que no se arrepentirán.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue una junta complicada y su posición arduamente criticada, más acudiendo a su capacidad admirable de oratoria que desarrolló a lo largo de los años, pudo volcar las cosas a su favor y conseguir la aceptación general deseada.

Recostada en su cama, con los ojos pegados al techo se permite sonreír y disfrutar de la calma que la ausencia de Ryu le proporciona.

A todo esto..., ¿Dónde estará?...

Había dicho, de camino a casa, que tenía otro sitio a donde ir antes pero no le quiso decir de qué se trata. Bueno, ¡allá él!.

Y únicamente se entrega al placer de descansar. Estos momentos de soledad son pocos, y por ello es que le son tan preciados.

Cierra los ojos, y rememora su 'emotivo' reencuentro con su queridísima hermana y el zopenco que tiene por socio.

-**Ranma...-** susurra, vuelve a abrir los ojos y en la blancura neutral del techo imagina su rostro, pero no aquel rostro que se encontró el día anterior, no, ...ella proyecta en su memoria el recuerdo del rostro de un adolescente, de una sonrisa ingenua y de un mirar grisáceo cautivante con su extraño brillo de la más pura inocencia.

¡Cuánto ha cambiado! ..., está más bello que nunca.

Los años le ha otorgado a su rostro facciones más maduras, más propias de un hombre que del adolescente que recuerda.

Deduce que tiene novia, o bien una vida de sexo libre, ¡y es que un hombre como él solo no puede estar!... o al menos esto es deducible por su apariencia, más su personalidad le es del todo desconocida por lo tanto cualquier hipótesis que se puede crear sobre la vida de aquel extraño carecen de solidez.

...Sí, es cierto, ya no le conoce, incluso le parece mentira que en un tiempo podía jactarse de conocerlo, reconocer sus manías y adivinar cada movimiento o frase que diría, de aquel hombre que el día anterior ocupó el sitio de un extraño en su vida, un extraño que parecía detestarla.

Hace una mueca en sus labios; claro, lo más lógico es que debe odiarla.

Y ella, le odia también sólo por no quedarse atrás. La verdad ella no tiene motivos para odiarlo, pero los encontraría... Así de simple.

Se reitera que todo parece una mentira, ... aquel apuesto espécimen, hace seis años, tenía la valentía de arriesgar su vida únicamente por ella, el coraje de proclamarla como su prometida sin vergüenza alguna, sólo a ella le enseñó cuánta ternura es capaz de expresar cuando se quiere; ahora la detesta...

...Y no le importa... ¡No, no le importa en lo absoluto! , así como tampoco le es relevante su vida, sus especulaciones son casuales carentes de sentimiento alguno. Simple y llana curiosidad es lo que siente, nada más.

Y es que, aunque le costó admitirlo, no estaban hechos el uno para otro.

Simplemente no, y esto ella lo alcanzó a comprender a tiempo en un razonamiento de segundos eternos, razonamiento que la empujó a ese avión que la trasladaría lejos de Nerima siendo esa figura de ropas chinas y trenza azabache el último ser conocido que pudo divisar entre la multitud.

No se arrepiente, está conforme y satisfecha con su decisión.

Sí, Saotome ya no es parte de su vida y nunca debió serlo.

**-Akane, creí que ya estarías vestida-** le dice Ryu, recargándose en el marco de la puerta-** ...Estás bastante pensativa, en el restaurante también te noté ida, ¿Pasa algo?.**

La peliazul se incorpora, quedando sentada encima de cama maldiciendo internamente la nueva presencia a la vez que le sonríe con cierta hipocresía.

-**No, nada, Ryu. Estoy bien de verdad-** le responde, antes de levantarse de cama y buscar en el armario una toalla.

Cada movimiento firmemente observado el hombre.

-**Iré a darme un baño-** anuncia la mujer ya con toalla en mano, se encamina en dirección al cuarto de baño pasando por al lado de Ryu quién no perdió la oportunidad de regalarle una nalgada que provocó un gracioso enfado por parte de ella.

¡Cómo le encanta hacerla enfadar! ...

* * *

Se observa en el espejo y sonríe ante su reflejo, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos...

¡AH! ..qué dulce es la vida, el sexo definitivamente le brinda un toque único de placer que la hace todavía más preciada.

Si alguien le preguntase si desea cambiar algo en su vida, él contestaría que ama su vida tal cuál está.

¡Maldición! , ¡Qué noche aquella! ...Le costó la pereza de dormir todo el día, pero bien valió la pena. Y es que no le permitió descanso en toda la noche, y puede asegurar que ambos la pasaron de maravilla...

Una rubia de ojos verdes y buen busto, fue esta noche su compañía. Mujer insaciable, de risa contagiosa y una excelente compañera de sexo. ¡Sin duda!.

**-¡Vaya que estás contento! -** exclama Nabiki, asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa burlesca- **Imagino que anoche la pasaste bien.**

Se limita a anchar su sonrisa en son de respuesta.

**-¿Estás listo?**

**-Estoy lleno de energía, esta noche nada saldrá mal-** le asegura confiado.

La empresaria sonríe de medio lado y le responde: **Eso espero. Recuerda que es Akane con quién...**

-**Descuida**- la interrumpe ligeramente molesto. Había olvidado completamente a aquella mujer-** Sé cómo entenderme con ella**.

En el rostro de Nabiki se traza un gesto de incredulidad insultante, pero Ranma no responde y continúa admirándose en el espejo, esta vez con las manos en los bolsillos como ensayando una pose.

-**Sí que eres vanidoso, ya es hora de que te vallas** - le dice, antes de marcharse.

Vestido con un terno negro que le hacía resaltar el grisáceo de su mirada, debía admitir que se veía apuesto así que el comentario dicho por Nabiki no le enfadó, y es que esta vez reconoció comportarse 'ligeramente' vanidoso.

* * *

Música ligera, y el aire sopla una brisa fresca. Una noche sin estrellas, ni luna. Mesas en forma circular puestas al azar en un inmenso jardín coronado por un césped completamente verde , y arbustos en sus orillas.

-**El lugar nos lo consiguió Satoshi, ¿No te parece adecuado para esta clase de festejos?** - comenta el tipo a su lado, ejecutivo, hombre inteligente y buen amigo, aunque con... hábitos de dudoso proceder que sabe disimular bajo su apariencia atractiva y cuerpo siempre bien vestido.

-**Supongo. Ya hemos estado aquí antes , así que ...**- no finaliza la frase, y se lleva a los labios la copa de vino.

-**¿Cuándo anunciarás nuestra 'grandiosa' propuesta, Saotome?**

**-No es obvio -** responde él, verdaderamente molesto dejando la copa en la mesa con un poco de vino en él todavía- **En cuánto la presidenta esa y sus secuaces aparezcan.**

**-No me refiero a eso Saotome, y no me trates de idiota-** responde el otro, por su parte también molesto por la reacción recibida-** a lo que voy, es si se los dirás antes o después de la comida, en el escenario tal vez o sólo hablarás con la presidenta y que ella se encargue de hablar con socios.**

Saotome por su parte sonríe con cierta maldad.

-**Eso pudimos haberlo hecho sin necesidad de esta fiesta, ¿No crees? . Sin embargo, pretendemos que la propuesta se sepa frente a todos.**

**-Y eso, ¿Por qué?-** habló intrigado.

-**Porque conocemos a esa mujer, Kuronuma, y nos encargaremos de que a ella no se le ocurra mezclar lo laboral con lo personal y que causa de ello no acepta la propuesta. Si la lanzamos a todos, entonces comprenderán que es evidente que mejor opción no tendrán y no les quedará otra que aceptar.**

Kuronuma revisa su reloj de muñeca de manera impaciente, antes de preguntar:

-**¿Y de dónde la conoces?.**

Se encoge de hombros y contesta:

**-De por ahí...**

**-¿Y siempre es así de impuntual?**- manifiesta el otro su descontento.

Saotome se echa en el respaldar de la silla despreocupado.

**-Les conviene llegar**- dice simplemente- **En todo caso, tanto mejor si no llegan, Kuronuma. Así me ahorro encontrarme con esa detestable mujer nuevamente.**

Una mano se posa encima del respaldar, y empuja el asiento hacia atrás con brusquedad. No obstante, Saotome supo advertir el movimiento, y de sopetón se alcanzó a poner de pie antes de que la silla se volcara.

-**¡¿Q...?** - masculla una oración ininteligible en cuánto descubre de quién se trataba.

-**Señor Saotome, ¿No se le ha enseñado que es de mala educación hablar así de alguien a sus espaldas?-** sonríe Akane, cruzándose de brazos.

Tras Akane, tres hombres y dos mujeres se hallaban serios contemplando la escena, y a su lado un hombre parecía escudriñar con especial énfasis la situación.

...Sin embargo, poco alcanzó a notar de aquel hombre, porque al contemplarla y advertir lo que llevaba puesto por poco se le escapa una confesión insensata.

Akane llevaba puesto un vestido blanco cuyo escote en forma de 'V' hacía resaltar su busto, el traje se ceñía a su cintura haciendo notar sus curvas insinuantes, por demás el vestido caía hasta en sus pies en forma de ondas dándole un toque elegante y sofisticado.

Joyas decoraban su cuello y sus manos, el maquillaje en su rostro no era demasiado excesivo como para ser vista desagradable o demasiado tenue como para calificarse de discreto, no, ...ella escogió los colores inteligentemente para hacer resaltar su belleza...

¡¿Desde cuando Tendo conoce el significado de feminidad?.

Su chequeo se elaboró en cuestión de segundos, pues no tardó en recuperar la compostura y sonreír con molestia.

-**¿Y a usted no le enseñaron a no inmiscuirse en pláticas ajenas, señorita Tendo?.**

**-Ese derecho me lo atribuyo en cuánto sé que soy yo el centro de su plática-** responde ella alzando la voz ligeramente, desvía la mirada a Kuronuma y hace una reverencia-** Mi nombre es Tendo Akane. He traído a mis socios. Ella es Ayame y Atsuko, y él Akira, Eishi y Hoshi. Y este de aquí**- dice presentando finalmente al hombre a su lado- **Es Ryu, el vicepresidente de la compañía.**

Una reverencia por parte de todos, excepto de Akane quién observa fijamente a los ojos a Ranma con una seriedad devastadora.

Saotome carraspea ligeramente incómodo, y señala al hombre a su lado.

**-Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Él es Kuronuma, está encargado de las finanzas** -lo presenta.

El aludido hace una reverencia corta y sonríe con cortesía.

Ranma, sonriendo, continúa_

-**Siento no poder presentar a todos nuestros socios, pero como pueden notar se hayan todos repartidos por el lugar.**

Akane pasea la mirada por el sitio, e intrigada iba a preguntar algo cuando Ryu a su lado se le adelantó.

-**¿Todos aquí son sus socios?.**

**-No, claro que no. También amigos, dueñas de otras empresas que nos han ayudado en algún tiempo.**

Kuronuma sonríe y añade:

**-Posiblemente también la prensa, siempre encuentran la manera de colarse a estas reuniones y uno no sabe de ellos hasta que al día siguiente te sorprendes en el periódico.**

**-Me imagino** - sonríe Ryu, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro.

-**Bueno, ...**-comienza a decir Ranma- **...Esperamos que disfruten de esta velada. En el escenario**- lo señala -** se efectuarán distintas presentaciones que esperamos sean de su agrado. La propuesta que tenemos para ustedes también será revelada públicamente para finalizar la velada y se les dará un plazo para pensar en ella-** hace una corta reverencia y les sonríe.

Un asentimiento general, reverencias y los recién llegados dan media vuelta en dirección a una mesa desocupada.

-**Déjame adivinar -** comienza a hablar Kuronuma- **Tendo Akane te detesta. Ya confiesa, ¿Qué le hiciste?** - toma asiento en el sitio donde había estado- **Las tenías de amante y ella deseaba algo serio, o te metiste con su hermana, ¿Qué fue?.**

Saotome recoge su silla y la vuelve a su posición original para sentarse también, y calmado le contesta:

**-Oye Kuronuma, ¿Por qué no vas a avisar que nuestros invitados de honor ya están aquí para que comiencen con las funciones?**.

El aludido suspira pesadamente y, sin decir más, se pone de pie y se aleja de la mesa.

Se sirve más del vino exhibido en el centro de la mesa, llenando la copa hasta el tope. Sorba un trago de éste y vuelve a dejar la copa encima, esta vez con la mitad de su contenido.

Se lame los labios en los que quedaron los residuos del líquido que por ellos se paseó, mientras observa directa y discretamente a cierta mujer que entre sus socios se permite sonreír con despreocupación ...

¡Cuánto la detesta! , como desearía levantarse, correr hasta allá, cogerla de la muñeca y retirarla de su sitio con violencia, aferrarse a sus hombros y gritarle en su cara cuánto la odia, cuándo lamenta tener cerca su presencia...y posiblemente, si la propuesta es aceptada, tenerla cerca durante mucho tiempo más. Y le gritaría además, que se fuera, que si para él es un martirio saber que está cerca cuánto más enfocarla y deber compartir con ella, que se marchara y les dejara en paz.

-**Maldita...**-susurra.

* * *

Carcajea libremente ante la broma, quizás hasta exageradamente.

Ryu tiene su mano cogida por debajo de la mesa, porque la conoce, porque sabe bien que estos estallidos de euforia son a causa del nerviosismo, de la tensión que siente.

Un hombre de baja estatura y cabello negro, hace su aparición en el escenario llamando la atención de los presentes. Anuncia eventos, da la bienvenida a los invitados, y seguidamente, presenta la primera escena, tratándose ésta de una cantante de ópera ligeramente conocida en Japón.

Y la plática continúa... Hasta que un hombre que rodea los cincuenta, se acerca a la mesa y Ryu pareció reconocerlo, porque al instante se puso de pie y sonrió llamándolo: ¡Señor Huerara!, ¿Cómo está?.

-**Bien, bien, me ha ido bien gracias a Dios** - sonríe el hombre de rostro bonachón, saludándolo de un apretón - **y tú, no te veo hace bastante.**

E iniciaron una plática sobre sus últimas actividades.

Akane le dirige a los demás una muda interrogativa, a la que Akira contesta en un tono bajo.

-**Es Huerara Suyoku, un millonario empresario amigo de Ryu.**

Tendo frunce el ceño ligeramente, la verdad es que no recordaba haberlo visto y él seguramente a ella tampoco.

-_**"Si es tan millonario no le costaría nada cooperarnos"**_ - piensa la mujer con cierta resignación.

Un hombre vestido elegante, sin embargo diferente al resto trae consigo dos bandejas, una en cada mano, una trayendo los licores y la otra aperitivos.

... La peliazul, aburrida, forma parte de todo este mundo que ha conseguido hastiarla por lo predecible, ¿En qué momento lo nuevo, la encantadora sensación de sorpresa, se ha extinguido en su vida?.

Ryu vuelve a su asiento, disculpándose con los presentes y la plática se reinicia...

Los mismos temas de siempre a la orden, los comentarios lucrativos , la clásica frivolidad derramándose...

Los eventos continúan, uno tras otro.

Akane va por la décima copa de licor, y lo cierto es que está sobria completamente. Acostumbrada al alcohol tiene la ventaja de no emborracharse con facilidad.

La plática aburrida continúa.

Ranma, por su parte , dejó el alcohol hace rato para centrarse completamente en la plática de su mesa.

...Hasta que el final de la velada llega, y Saotome se pone de pie, se dirige al escenario y ya frente a todos se presenta, y tras esto comienza a hablar sobre el objetivo de la fiesta.

-.**.. Y bueno..., me dirijo a nuestros invitados especiales: La Empresa Glamourmood...**

Una luz ilumina la mesa en que Akane y sus socios se encuentran.

**-...Tenemos para ustedes una propuesta que esperamos sea aceptada. Debido a la estrecha amistad que hay entre nuestra empresa y la suya...**

Akane sonríe sarcástica.

-**... Queremos solicitarle la unión de ambas. ¡Que la empresa Glamourmood y Saotendo, sea una sola! .**

El aplauso general se dio.

**-Amor?**- la llama Ryu al notar la intensa palidez que su novia atraviesa en esos momentos, sin embargo ella no lo oye...

Sus miradas conectan. Él desde el escenario y con micrófono en mano, y a ella se le resbala la copa de la mano, dando su contenido contra su vestido blanco empapándose de su color y olor.

-**Maldito seas, Saotome, maldito seas...-** pronuncia ella.

Ryu, entrecierra los ojos, y dirige la mirada a Saotome que desde el escenario tiene la vista clavada en Tendo y luego la vuelve a dirigir a ella, y piensa:

-_**"Aquí ocurre algo más..." .**_

_****_Continuará...


End file.
